


Wuji

by Citron0



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mystaké lives!, Oni Lloyd Garmadon, Pain, diverts as of s10ep1, evil misako au, other characters will be tagged as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron0/pseuds/Citron0
Summary: When the ninja are saving the cops from the tendrils, Lloyd gets caught up in one after freeing Cole. He's pulled into the darkness. This is where our story starts. (s10ep1)
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Misako
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Wuji

**Author's Note:**

> My creativity daemons told me I can't sleep until I write this, so let's-a-go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might change the title, it's a placeholder.

Something cold wrapped around his waist as he cut Cole free, "Go, go, get out of here!" He ordered not wanting anyone else to get taken.

Cole nodded and climbed up, "We'll come back for you, Lloyd. We'll find a way."

All he could do was smile back, "I hope you do," it yanked him in like the reverse of a fish on a hook.

* * *

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, so he took it all in as he held his breath. It was chilly and dark. He gasped for air as the charcoal tentacle tapped his skin. He could barely see and he struggled to breathe. From his jaw down to his diaphragm, it was so cold it burned. He wanted to cough but he couldn't, after he inhaled enough of it, something clicked and the latch was undone: he could breathe again. It didn't hurt any more.

"They're Oni?"

"Of course, he is."

Lloyd's ear twisted at the sound, he tried to call upon his elemental power, but he couldn't, 'No, not again!' "Who's there?" He was still restricted by the tendril, it was rubbing his hair incessantly. Not to mention, messing it up, not that he was the vain type; he just accepted that his hair was going to be a mess for the rest of... whatever this was.

"Lloyd?" His mother walked up to him, unfazed by the miasma around them.

"Mom?" He squinted to see her, but was nonetheless relieved to see a familiar face, "What's going on?"

She grinned sweetly at his naiveté, "Did your father tell you anything?" He thought back to a few hours prior.

"He said something about the 'bringers of doom.'"

"Your grandfather was always so dramatic, another name for us is the Oni, as I'm sure you're familiar with. Thanks to Mystaké." Lloyd would've taken a step back, but he was taut. He knew where this was going: cage time.

"I don't understand-,"

"And you don't have to,"

"What do you mean 'us'? I thought you were human?"

"Neither of us are human, Lloyd." His arms bristled as did the hairs of his face.

"None of us are."

"What? Why- why didn't you say something? You could've-,"

She leaned on his arm, "I've never been much of a fighter, one might say I'm a defensive strategist." She removed her weight, "Or to your father, a scholar. This has been a plan decades in the making, we have been waiting for this moment for so long. My husband was the only thing in the way, but you've put him behind bars."

"Who is 'we?'" A towering Oni with humongous horns stepped into Lloyd's very limited visibility radius.

"This is the Omega, your grandfather's father." The appendages seemed to have been coming from the staff that was securely in the Omega's grip.

"Oh," He's very much at their mercy with his powerless self, "Um, hi? I'm Lloyd." The hand that wasn't pressed against his hip palm-down, waved by spreading the fingers multiple times. Omega not knowing if that's how the locals wave or not, replicated it. He would've laughed, but it was neither the time nor place.

"I know," said Omega.

"Right-," '-because my mom is doing this evil shtick today.'

"Lloyd, why don't you join us?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Come now, son, don't be like that. I thought you wanted to learn about your culture?"

"I _did_ \- I _do_ , but-,"

"You'll get a chance to with us."

"I'm supposed to protect-,"

"'Supposed to'? Forget about that, what do you want?"

He looked up at Omega, tracing the swirls on his cheeks with his eyes, this mouth thinned, "I want my dad back, not just the husk Harumi made. I want him to be whole again."

Misako's smirk widened like a cat who caught the canary, "Well, we can help with that. It was Oni magic that brought him back after all. We'll help you, if you help us. It's only fair."

She reached her hand out toward him as Omega loosened the black vines enough for him to move his arms.

"Do we have a deal?"

He looked between her and Omega with a lost expression. It would be wrong, nay, irresponsible to leave his father in his mangled state, not if he had the opportunity to fix it. Where better to start than from within? And if they fix him then he'd have his father back, and he really is the only one powerful enough to deter the Oni, then it would all work out. He hoped.

He gulped as he shook her hand, "Deal." The tendrils released him completely.

"Wonderful, it's high time you got to know your relatives," she gripped his arm tightly and guided him through the fog.

Omega led the way, content, "Welcome to the fold, young Garmadon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will edit this later to be longer. I had to appease the creativity daemons.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like it! They're much appreciated.


End file.
